This invention relates to a steam cooking utensil which is heat efficient, easy to use and easy to clean. It may be left to boil dry without burning or emitting foul odors and it operates to limit food contact with condensate.
In the past, many commonly used steam cooking utensils permitted steam to condense and circulate back to the boiling water reservoir after contacting the food. If the system boiled dry, food matter carried by the condensate would bake on to the reservoir surface. Foul odors were emitted and cleaning was difficult.
Further, conventional steamers often permitted condensate to accumulate on the food. The food soaked in this liquid during the entire steaming process. It became soggy and unpalatable. Attempts to resolve the problem by limiting live steam entry into the cooking chamber were not without drawbacks: condensate which accumulated while the food was cold remained there to soak into the food.
Finally, older models tended towards a lesser degree of heat efficiency because a large volume of water required heating before initial steam formation could occur. Conventional steam cooking utensils have traditionally failed to provide the homemaker with a quick, clean and efficient way to steam vegetables and other foods without soaking them in condensate.
Thus, there presently exists a need for a steam cooking utensil which may be left to boil dry without the emission of foul odors, which will yield a food product free from sogginess, and which will operate to cook food quickly and efficiently.